


White Shoes

by flarrow_huntbastian



Series: Olivary Hurt/Comfort [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarrow_huntbastian/pseuds/flarrow_huntbastian





	White Shoes

It was midnight. Barry was in work typing away on his computer. He was writing up notes on a case from earlier in the week. It was his fourth all nighter that week and it was Thursday. He knew he'd be up all night and so he decided to head out to get coffee. He thought about it and he decided to take his laptop so he could do some work while he had his coffee before he returned to the office.  
He went across the road into Jamie's Cafe, its a fairly new cafe that does hand ground coffee and homemade pastrys and cakes. It's open 24/7 aswell hence why Barry liked it there. It got him through some tough all nighters.   
He entered the cafe to see the usual dark red leather seats and dark oak tables with magasines dotted about. The cafe had a homely vibe that felt warm and comfortable. He saw the usual empty seats and then he spotted Abigale. Abigale worked nights in the cafe every Sunday and Thursday. Her and Barry would share some light conversations now and again but her boyfriend Mark was always behind the counter with her so they never spoke for long.  
"Hey Abigale," Called Barry, giving a light wave to her.  
"Hi Barry!" Called out Mark from behind the counter, while Abigale just smiled.  
"The usual?" Asked Abigale.  
"Yeah please, can I get it with an extra shot of expresso please?" Replied Barry,  
"Yes of course" She smiled starting to pour the coffee.  
Once she'd poured it he took the coffee thankfully and paid before he walked over and took a seat in one of the corner booths. He took a sip of his coffee while flipping through one of the nonsense gossip magasines that Iris loves. Usually he would have talked to Abigale longer but tonight he wasn't feeling up to it which she understood, sometimes there are just nights where he doesn't want to socalise so she keeps her distance while still being there for him.  
He was just taking another sip of coffee when someone put a plate with a piece of cake on it infront of him. Barry just looked up slightly assuming Mark or Abigale had missheard the order. He went to say something but a voice took him by surprise.  
"Long night?" Asked a deep voice.  
"I uh...." Barry looked up to see a striking figure, "Yeah."   
"Well you could use something to keep your energy up," Said the man sliding the cake closer to Barry.  
"Thank you but I'm not very hungry" Replied Barry tiredly. "Sit?" Asked Barry motioning for the man to take a seat opposite him.  
"Thanks" Said the man sitting down, "I'm Oliver by the way. Oliver Queen".  
"Ah I knew I recognised you" Barry replied.  
"So what's your name?" Asked the man after about five minutes of silence,  
"Barry, Barry Allen." Said Barry jumping slightly. "Sorry," he appolagised.  
"No it's okay. You seem distracted, wanna talk about it?" Asked Oliver gently.  
"Uhh..." Sighed Barry, "It's nothing. Just pulling my fourth all nighter this week".  
Oliver sighed slightly. "You know not sleeping for long periods of time is bad for you right?" Asked Oliver.  
"Yeahhh" Said Barry while yawning.  
"You don't remember me do you?" Asked Oliver.  
"Remember you?" Responded Barry confused.  
"You came to Starling City about a similar case?" Started Oliver, "You saved my life".  
"Oh.. I didn't forget I just. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm extremely sleep deprived" Replied Barry with a look of rememberance flashing across his face, and then it was quickly replaced with a tired expression.  
"Barry you should go home and get some sleep." Said Oliver, picking a piece off the cake and eating it.  
"I can't Oliver. I've got too much work to do. Which reminds me...?" Said Barry getting out his laptop.  
"What are you workin on?" Asked Oliver,  
"Just case files..." Responded Barry simply before adding, "Actually I could use some help from the vigilante".  
"What do you need?" Asked Oliver smiling,  
"You remember Raegan?" Asked Barry,  
"Yeah," responded Oliver,  
"Can you recount his appearence? It would help the report since I only have a few of the details and I need more." Oliver nodded and moved to sit by Barry.  
"Let me see what you have so far?" He shuffled in by Barry and looked at the computer.  
Oliver started to recount a few features but he saw Barry's hands were shaking from either the sleep deprivation or the amount of caffine he'd taken in.   
"Hey let me type?" Suggested Oliver,  
"You sure?" Responded Barry,  
"Of course, it would be easier since I know what he looks like." Oliver pulled the laptop in front of himself and he started typing.   
About halfway through typing he felt Barry leaning on his shoulder. He looked to the side to see Barry fast asleep with his head rested on his shoulder. Oliver gently brushed Barry's hair out of his eyes and then he took his jacket which was folded next to him from where he had taken it off earlier and he put it over Barry so he didn't get cold. Oliver took a minute to admire how Barry looked under his brown leather jacket.   
Barry was woken up a few hours later to the sound of moving cups. He opened his eyes to see Abigale handing Oliver a cup of coffee. Oliver felt Barry move.  
"Hey," He said gently,  
"Hey... What happened?" Asked Barry,  
"You fell asleep" Replied Oliver.  
"Oh...." Said Barry tiredly before realising something, "Oh shit!" Barry yelled out. "What time is it?"  
"2:12am" Replied Oliver,  
"Oh my god. I'm two hours behind. I need to get back to work." Barry started to get up.  
"Hey, Barry calm down." Oliver said reaching out.  
"I don't have the time" Responded Barry trying to get out of the booth. He went to grab his bag when he hit the table. The coffee Oliver had spilt down the table and it splashed onto Barry's back because of the position he was in.  
"Shit... shit... shit..." Muttered Barry as he felt his flesh burning. Oliver jumped up out of the way so Barry could get out of the booth as Abigale came over with a towel to clean the mess.   
"Barry you're gonna want to get that top off." Said Oliver,  
"What?" Asked Barry.  
"Barry you need to get you're top off so I can see the damage done and then we can put cold water on it to take the heat out of it okay?" Asked Oliver.  
Barry just nodded in response. His back was in so much pain he physically couldn't talk.  
Oliver removed Barry's top to see his skin was already blistering.   
"Barry we need to get you to the hospital." Oliver said calmly. After doing do Barry half nodded as the two of them headed to Olivers car.  
They got to the hospital and Barry was seen to almost instantly. He kept hissing in pain, he could hardly move because of the burns on his back. Oliver tried hard to keep him calm and comfortable but it was hard because he was just in so much pain.  
The next day Barry woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by Joe, Iris and Oliver.   
"Oh my, Barry you're okay!" Said Iris practically throwing herself on Barry, but he hissed in pain.  
"Oh sorry!" She said quickly stepping away slightly.  
Barry asked if he could have a minute alone with Oliver.  
"I'm sorry Ollie." Said Barry,  
"Why are you sorry?" Asked Oliver,  
"Well I mean I fell asleep on you meaning you were stuck in the same spot for almost two hours and then I wasted your time because you had to bring me here" He said, rambling slightly. Oliver just laughed lightly and held up the trainers Barry had been wearing that night.  
"Looks like there are ruined." Said Oliver still laughing. At this point Barry joined in.  
"Yeah. They're badly stained. What sort of idiot wears white shoes?" Replied Barry,  
"A very good looking one..." After Oliver said this Barry stopped laughing and just looked at Oliver, directly in the eyes.   
At this point Oliver advanced forward and sat on the side of the bed. He leaned forward slightly.  
"Is this okay?" Asked Oliver quickly but he soon got his answer when Barry used his hands to pull Oliver down so they're lips touched and they shared a kiss that was like pure energy.  
When they broke appart Barry took the shoes of Oliver.  
"Do you want me to throw them out?" Asked Oliver, "I mean they're covered in dark brown coffee stains".  
"No. Actually I want to keep them" Said Barry smiling and thinking to himself 'that way everytime someone asks me about them I can just smile and think what sort of idiot wears white shoes. And then I can remember this moment for ever.'  
Its like Oliver had read Barrys mind since he laughed and muttered "Good Idea" Before once again conecting his and Barry's lips in a long passionate kiss.


End file.
